Poker is a widely played family of card games in which players attempt to assemble the strongest hand using cards in a dealt hand as well as shared “community cards”. A player is able to place wagers as well based on the perceived value of his or her hand relative to the hands of other players. Poker is most commonly played with players seated perimetrically around a table. In more formal settings, a dealer is present to deal cards to players as well as to progress play. While the general concept of poker is rather straightforward, there are several issues that are inherent to conventional playing cards and live dealers. Because physical cards must be shuffled and dealt before a new hand can be played as well as additional cards during play, there is an ever-present risk of dealer errors such as dealing cards to the wrong player or dealing cards prematurely. As a result, the use of a live dealer and physical cards can result in fewer hands played as well as an overall slowdown in play, leading to loss of players' time and enjoyment. This further results in reduced revenue for casinos and other establishments that charge a rake (commission fee) per hand played. Another drawback of physical playing cards is the ability to mark or flash the cards for dishonest play.
Electronic card tables attempt to address the issues inherent to physical playing cards by fully automating the traditionally human aspects of poker. Electronic card tables typically feature a computer-controlled electronic dealer as well as electronic chips and electronic cards in lieu of a live dealer, physical chips, and physical cards. Players are able to view their cards via individual digital displays and are able to electronically perform actions such as wagering, folding, and checking during play. Community cards, player wagers, and other game information are typically displayed on a large central display that is visible to all players. Electronic card tables are generally able to increase the rate of play as well as greatly reduce the likelihood of error. However, electronic card tables are not held in high regard due to the perceived failure of the tables to deliver an authentic poker experience. The lack of a live dealer, lack of physical cards, lack of physical chips, and use of large digital displays are reminiscent of online or video poker games.
The present invention is an electronic poker system that combines advantages provided by both conventional card tables and electronic card tables in order to deliver an authentic poker experience for players while mitigating dealer mistakes. A live dealer is present during use of the present inventions and players are able to place wagers utilizing physical chips. The dealer is additionally responsible for monitoring player wagers as well as awarding and/or dividing the pot(s) following the conclusion of a hand. However, the present invention features flexible electronic displays in lieu of physical cards. The flexibility of the electronic displays and tethering devices connecting the electronic displays to the table enable players to physically handle the electronic displays in a similar manner to physical cards. Community cards are shown on a central display that is visible to all players. The dealer uses one or more input devices to deal electronic cards to the players' flexible displays and central display at a faster rate than dealing conventional poker cards. In addition, the dealer utilizes an action undo input device to quickly reverse dealing mistakes.